joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell (also nicknamed Tink or Miss Bell) is a feisty fairy and major character in Disney's 1953 film, Peter Pan. She is Peter Pan 's sidekick, and regularly joins his exploits throughout the magical isle of Neverland. In the many years since her inception, Tinker Bell has become one of the main spokes-characters for The Walt Disney Company (along with Mickey Mouse ad Jiminy Cricket ) and one of its most popular and iconic characters (mostly known for flying towards the screen with a thin wand in her hand, waving it and causing fairy dust to fly out to the screen). Since the release of the original Peter Pan in 1953, Tinker Bell has been known for being a silent character up until the release of her very own 3D computer-animated film Tinker Bell and all of its ever-expanding sequels. Background When the film Peter Pan was in development, the filmmakers knew Tinker Bell couldn't have been a mere spot of light as she was portrayed in all previous Peter Pan incarnations. Tinker Bell was designed and animated by one of Walt Disney's Nine Old Men, Marc Davis. Without the aid of a vocal performance, Marc relied on Tinker Bell's expressions for the animation, much like previous pantomime characters such as Pluto and Dopey. Upon the release of the film, Tinker Bell received critical acclaim and continued to shine as one of Disney's trademark characters. Personality Despite her cute appearance, Tinker Bell is very independent, opinionated, sassy, stubborn and hot-tempered. Upon meeting Wendy and other human females, Tink immediately shows disgust and irritation, mostly out of jealousy. This drives Tink to perform acts both selfish, and even murderous, much to Peter's annoyance. However, despite her rough interior, at her core, Tinker Bell is devoted and loyal to those she loves, and will eventually come to terms with those she initially resents, should they prove themselves worthy of friendly treatment. This can be seen, most notably, with her relation to Wendy Darling in the original film. Some fans have assumed that Tinker Bell has a romantic crush on Peter. However, that theory has been contradicted several times by Margaret Kerry, who has said, "Tinker Bell was never in love with Peter Pan, she was sort of a groupie. Peter would go on his adventures and she would get to go with him, and what she was really worried about with Wendy was that maybe he wouldn't take her on the adventures anymore, he would take that ugly old girl! So that's what she was jealous of." As a fairy, Tink can fly and produce pixie dust, which allows others to fly. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted and talented at it too. Physical appearance Tinker Bell is described as a common, tinker fairy who is small, slender, hand-sized, and fair-skinned. When angered, her face turns fiery red. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun (tied with a blue ribbon in the movies, yet the characters at Disney may appear to have a gold ribbon or no ribbon) with her bangs out, dirty-blonde eyebrows, and pointy elf-like ears. She has an hourglass figure. She is usually seen wearing a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt. On her feet, she wears green shoes with white puffballs on her toes. She also wears clear, insect-like wings on her back. In the Disney Fairies franchise, she is sometimes seen wearing a variety of clothing based on her original outfit. Reboot Tinker Bell was rebooted in 2008 and was given a backstory. Tinker bell is now a perky pixie with the talent of building "tinkering". Now she has a voice played (Mae Whitman). In the Reboot, she is born from the first laugh of a baby with her fluffy white dress and her mop of hair down, looking a bit like Cinderella, after getting too her teen years, she makes friends with a bunch of other fairies with super powers. Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Category:Fictional character Category:Film Characters